Request
by musukocchi
Summary: Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Walau dunia membencimu, walau dunia berusaha menyingkirkanmu, walau kelak kau tak memperdulikan aku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. / Canon / Oneshot / . Review please?


**Disclaimer** : Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini hanyalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

| SasuSaku |

| Canon | Oneshot | Typo |

| Romance | Hurt/Comfort |

| T |

| **musuko-kun** |

.

Sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya. Hope you like it!

.

* * *

_Karena kau yang kusayang. Sampai kapanpun tetap dicinta. Walau hati ini terlalu sakit. Walau hati itu begitu dingin dan dalam._

* * *

**Request**

* * *

Kutatap sosok tersebut dari balik pepohonan yang rindang. Panas terik yang menyengat kulit tak mampu menandingi semangat raga berlatihnya. Cucuran peluh yang terus membanjiri tubuhnya tak mampu menumbangkan geloranya. Kunai-kunai yang terus menyayat kulit pohon tak membuatnya berhenti.

Tapi sekali lagi, kutatap raut wajahnya hanya kosong melempung. Tak mengeluarkan ekspresi, tak mengeluarkan kegembiraan, tak mengeluarkan kesedihan. Hanya ukiran datar yang tertera diraut mukanya. Tatapan tajam terus ia tuju kepada sang pohon yang letih karena terus diserang kunai olehnya.

Sempat kudengar suara lelahnya samar-samar. Kurasakan tubuh putih itu mulai sempoyongan karena tak sanggup bertahan menantang kuatnya sinar matahari. Si mata onyx itu lalu terduduk lemas dan melampiaskan suatu rasa kesalnya ke tanah yang tak bersalah.

"BODOH! DASAR TAK BERGUNA!" itulah rangkaian kata-kata yang keluar untuk sekian kalinya dari bibirnya.

Ia merintih entah kenapa. Apa karena tak sanggup lagi untuk berlatih? Atau karena menahan sesuatu? Aku tak habis fikir kalau ia masih diselimuti kegelapan yang tak berujung. Apa ia masih memiliki dendam kepada Itachi?

Tapi, tanganku terlalu kaku untuk mengapai hatinya yang terlalu dingin.

Fikirku tak mampu menembus tatap tajam dari matanya. Tatapan yang kosong penuh kebencian.

Batinku tak mampu menjangkau batinnya. Aku tak mampu mengerti segala yang ia inginkan.

Aku terlalu lemah untuk dapat menjangkau dirinya. Pria pendiam yang begitu tertutup ini, terus-menerus menyimpan dendamnya di masa lalu. Inginku datang untuk sekedar menenangkannya, sekali saja. Dapatkah sekali saja aku menghampirinya, memeluknya, membisikkannya bahwa masih ada aku di sini dan ia tak perlu khawatir, dan mensucikan jiwanya yang sudah dilanda kegelapan.

Tidak, itu sangat mustahil. Melihatnya, bekerja sama dengannya, itu sudah cukup membuatku melayang senang. Bahkan responnya yang hanya menatapku, itu membuatku bahagia.

.

Dia masih terduduk lesu di tanah yang terus-menerus diserang terik matahari. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah meja yang terbuat dari batang pohon yang tak jauh di dekatnya. Lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat. Aku tahu, kalau aku lebih mendekat ke arahnya, maka ia akan menolak dengan tatapan tajam matanya. Maka dari itu, kuberbalik arah dan beranjak pergi menjauhinya, karena aku tahu itu yang dia inginkan.

"Jangan, jangan pergi dulu." Bisikkan pelan dari seorang Sasuke berhasil membuatku terdiam tak bergerak. Apa mungkin itu suaranya, suara yang menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. "Bawa, bawakan kotak itu ke sini." Sekarang aku benar-benar melayang, pria dingin itu menyuruhku untuk membawa kotak yang berisi makanan ini kehadapannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar kuraih kotakku yang tergeletak di meja kayu, lalu perlahan demi perlahan menuju pria itu. Aku tak mampu melihat wajahnya, kurundukkan kepalaku lalu kusodorkan kotak ini ke arahnya. Ia menerima dengan tangannya. "Tolong, bukakan kotak ini." Tanganku bergetar kencang saat kuraih kotak itu dari tangannya. Tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Entah mengapa, kali ini Sasuke tampak berbeda. Ia, ia seperti menganggapku berarti. Apa mungkin ini awalnya, awal dimana akan kudapatkan hati dingin itu. Hati yang belum pernah dijangkau oleh orang manapun.

Ia meraih kotak makanan itu, setelah kubuka tutupnya. Ia mulai mengambil satu per satu makanan yang berada di dalamnya. Sengat matahari, sekarang tak lagi kurasakan. Yang kurasakan adalah kesejukan yang tak terhingga, hampir sama dengan jiwanya yang dingin.

Aku meluangkan waktu bersamanya berdua di tempat latihan ini. Ditemani oleh sinar matahari yang panasnya menyengat tubuh.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu..." Sasuke sekarang benar-benar membuatku bertanya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Apa dia sakit? Kenapa begitu menganggapku sekarang. Tapi tubuhku terlanjur luluh karena sikapnya padaku sekarang, dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Apa. Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku?" tanyanya pelan. Seperti kilatan petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar, aku terkejut.

"A-apa? K-kau ingin tahu a-apa yang kuinginkan d-darimu?" ucapku terbata-bata. Mata onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, menatap mata emeraldku. Aku sangat goyah, darahku seakan berhenti mengalir.

"Yang a-aku inginkan, hanyalah berdua bersamamu." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sangat terang-terangan mengungkapkannya. Responnya hanya menatap datar ke arahku. Aku tahu, jawabanku begitu fatal.

Inginku teriak, betapa bodohnya aku mengatakan hal itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meletakkan kotak makananku di tanah dan berjalan begitu saja menjauhiku. Aku yakin, ia sangat kesal dengan jawabanku, dan aku sangat sadar akan hal itu. "Ayo," Sebuah kata singkat keluar dari kedua bibirnya. Bagiku itu adalah kata yang penuh arti. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dari kejauhan, seperti sebuah tanda untuk mengajakku ikut bersamanya

Aku mulai bertanya, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kucubit tanganku, dan ternyata sakit sekali. Itu telah membuktikan bahwa aku sekarang berada di dunia nyata. Tanpa basa-basi aku bangkit sembari mengambil kotak makananku dan perlahan menuju pria pendiam itu.

Kami menjajakkan kaki mengelilingi desa. Aku benar-benar bingung apa maksud Sasuke ini. Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam dan terus menatapi setiap penduduk yang berlalu-lalang. Inginku bertanya sebenarnya ia membawaku kemana, tapi aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Mulutku seakan terkunci rapat karena gugup berada di dekatnya.

Kami berdua terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, hingga sampailah di sebuah taman dekat gerbang Konoha. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan terduduk disalah satu bangku yang ada, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

Hening. Itulah kata yang tepat yang sedang kami rasakan. Hari mulai malam, orang-orang pun tak ada yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Tapi kami tetap terduduk diam di bangku taman. Aku mulai merasa aneh dengan hal ini. Apa ada maksud lain yang sedang Sasuke fikirkan.

"Sa-suke, sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawa kita kemari?" tanyaku ragu sembari menatap jalanan yang mulai mendingin karena malam mulai larut.

"Sakura, kalau orang yang kau cintai pergi dari hidupmu untuk selamanya. Apa reaksimu?" aku tertegun saat pertanyaan serius itu terucap darinya.

"Jujur, aku sangat tak rela itu terjadi. T-tapi, kalau itu membuatnya bahagia, aku mencoba ikhlas. Karena, apa yang bahagia untuknya, adalah bahagia untukku." Aku benar-benar tak sadar mengucapkannya. Aku heran kenapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Bukankah orang seperti Sasuke tak peduli dengan apa yang namanya cinta? Bukankah selama ini yang ada di fikirannya hanya membalas dendam.

Saat aku mencoba menatap wajahnya, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di raut mukanya. Sasuke, kau kenapa?

Aku mulai mengantuk seiring berjalannya malam. Mataku mulai mengajakku untuk tidur. Tapi aku mencoba untuk bertahan, bertahan deminya. Walau aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku akan tetap bertahan di sini. "Sakura, kalau orang yang kau cintai pergi dengan membawa nama yang kotor dan dibenci oleh seluruh masyarakat. Apa kau tetap mencintainya?" Aku langsung memelekkan mataku. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar membuatku bingung setengah mati. Pertanyaannya, seperti bukan seorang Sasuke.

"Aku, aku akan terus mencintainya. Walau dunia membencinya, walau dunia berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku, akan selalu bersamanya. Walaupun, dirinya tak mencintai aku, tak menganggapku, tak memperdulikanku, aku tetap setia padanya."

Mataku mulai layu, samar-samar aku melihat wajahnya seperti tersenyum menatapku. Tapi aku tak sanggup lagi melawan malam, malam sudah begitu larut. Dan aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku terkejut, saat sebuah pukulan menyerang belakangku, tepatnya punggungku. Itu membuatku tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku merasakan kalau aku terjatuh di pelukan Sasuke. Dan sebuah bisikkan kecil, walau terdengar samar-samar, tapi masih bisa terdengar. "Teri…ka…ih Sa…ra…"

"S-Sa...suke... ouh..."

Bluppp…

.

.

"Err… Nak? Ayo bangun. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Sapaan dari seorang ninja yang akhirnya membangunkanku dari tidur.

"Huuaa…" aku menguap sembari merasakan sakit di punggungku. Dan sedikit rasa pusing di kepala. Ternyata hari sudah pagi. "S-saya dimana?" tanyaku bingung. Sekarang aku benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku terkejut, ternyata aku tertidur di bangku taman.

"Kamu tertidur di sini, kamu lari dari rumah ya?"

Aku menyanggah pertanyaan dari ninja tersebut. Dan mengatakan kalau aku tak apa-apa. Kugerakkan kaki ini dan berusaha untuk berjalan pulang. Aku merasa seperti dipukuli semalam, entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku, terutama di bagian punggung. Yang anehnya, aku tak ingat apa-apa soal kejadian semalam.

Di perjalanan pulang aku terheran-heran melihat ninja-ninja yang sibuk pergi ke sana-sini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Sakura, kau harus tabah ya. Dia pasti tak bermaksud seperti itu," Ino tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan mengucapkan kalimat aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan.

Aku bertanya-tanya dan memutuskan ikut Ino untuk menghadap Nona Tsunade atas kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah Sakura, sebelumnya kuharap kau siap mendengarnya. Ninja kita, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah berkhianat dan pergi meninggalkan Konoha tadi malam," Aku terdiam. Terdiam kaku saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Kakiku bergetar tak karuan, bibirku bergumam, tanganku seakan tak dialiri oleh darah lagi. Dan mataku, tak mampu menampung air mata ini.

Ap-apa, Sasuke, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Aku tak habis fikir kalau ini semua benar terjadi.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku?"_

"_Yang a-aku inginkan, hanyalah berdua ber-bersamamu,"_

_._

"_Sakura, kalau orang yang kau cintai pergi dari hidupmu untuk selamanya. Apa reaksimu?"_

"_Jujur, aku sangat tak rela itu terjadi. T-tapi, kalau itu membuatnya bahagia, aku mencoba ikhlas. Karena, apa yang bahagia untuknya, adalah bahagia untukku."_

"_Sakura, kalau orang yang kau cintai pergi dengan membawa nama yang kotor. Dan dibenci oleh seluruh masyarakat. Apa kau tetap mencintainya?"_

"_Aku, aku akan terus mencintainya. Walau dunia membencinya, walau dunia berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku akan selalu bersamanya. Walaupun, dirinya tak mencintai aku, tak menganggapku, tak memperdulikanku, aku tetap setia kepadanya." _

"_Teri…ka…ih Sa…ra…"_

_._

_._

**Back to Normal **

**.**

Sekarang aku mulai ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Ternyata, Sasuke mengajakku pergi berjalan-jalan dan mengajakku berdua saja, karena ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Dan, segala pertanyaannya tentang orang yang kucintai, ternyata menggambarkan dirinya. Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Dan sekarang aku tahu, ucapan terakhirnya adalah 'Terima kasih Sakura' t-tapi aku bingung, apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa ia berterimakasih kepadaku.

Sasuke, sesuai dengan ucapanku semalam, seberapapun dunia membencimu, seberapa jahatnya dirimu kelak. Yakinlah padaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Walau kutahu, setelah semua ini kau tak akan menganggap diriku lagi, tak memperdulikan aku lagi, dan ucapan cinta belum terucap dari bibirmu untukku, tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

#cengo

haduh! feelnya ga kerasa ya? #pundung #gegulingan

Dan Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! :D

And now, if you don't mind, would you give me a review, please? :3

**Terima kasih**


End file.
